Diário de uma vida
by nana e nani
Summary: Um diário que conta a historia de uma mulher Cujo o sonho e se casar com quem ela ama, mas muitas coisas acontecem até que esse seu sonho se realize uma comedia
1. Chapter 1

Querido Diário! 23/04/2007

Meu nome é Sakura!

Prazer

Vou começa a escreve aqui algumas coisas importantes que gostaria que os meus amigos e Sasuke guardassem pra sempre!

Tenho 23 anos, estou estudado medicina, foi muito difícil entra na universidade que estou, mas a graça ajuda da minha amiga Tsunade que é como uma mãe pra mim tudo correu bem.

Posso dizer que minha vida é prefeita. Tenho duas maravilhosas amigas (Ino e Hinata) um noivo de dar uma inveja muitas gentes

Lembro-me como se fosse hoje que começamos um namora foi no aniversario da Hinata de 16 anos, a festa estava cheia, ele estava lindo sentado sozinho então resolvi me aproxima claro que não falei logo de cara que gostava dele desde meus 12 anos, mas Quando dei por mim estávamos nos beijando eu falei pra ele que gostava dele então ele disse que podíamos namora. Sabe daquele jeito frio dele, mas aposto que ele estava feliz por dentro!

Dias atuais ...

Hinata: Vamos Naruto

Naruto: amor já vou

Sasuke: tchau!

Naruto: vê se aparece lá em casa

Hinata: Toma Sakura deixou isso - lhe entrega um caderno rosa

Sasuke: Você vai quere que eu leia isso mesmo!

Hinata: Você é ridículo, não é pra Lê e pra guarda! - Vai embora

Querido diário! 10/05/07

Nossa fiquei muito tempo sem escreve, estava em época de prova

Sasuke e eu estamos morando juntos. Eu sei que não era isso que eu queria, mas ele disse pra mim que não dava pra casar comigo agora, pois ele tem que terminar os estudos e tem também uma empresa do seu pai e outras coisas, mas eu falei que Naruto casou com Hinata E também ele não tinha terminado os estudos, eles começaram uma namora junto com a gente no mesmo dia, temos a mesma idade.

Não vou pode fica aqui por muito tempo, pois vou fazer o janta, vai vê assim logo casa ele resolver, pois não temos muito tempo né

Dias atuais ...

Sasuke chega a casa e é recebido pelo seu companheiro leal

Sasuke: Calma garoto, sua mãe não ia gosta de sabe que você esta assim - Passa a mão na cabeça do animal - vem vamos juntas isso lê - se joga no sofá

Querido diário 11/05/07

Hoje é aniversario da minha mãe, estou tão triste afinal eu queria abraça-la, desde que eu vim mora com Sasuke eu não falo com ela.

Minha mãe sempre foi contra o nosso relacionamento ela dizia: "Sasuke não presta, e não te ama se te amasse casaria com você não te enrolaria com essa historia de estudo". Algumas vezes penso que ela tinha razão!

Dias atuais

Sasuke: Calma amigo! Nós temos que ler isso

Cão: au! Au

Sasuke: Tá com fome?

Cão: au

Sasuke: vem cá ta - coloca comida microonda não - vamos dividi bom - dar um sorriso amarelo. Ouvi o bip do microonda - Ponto - pega dois prato pra você - e pra mim - mas o cachorro cheira, mas não vêm - ta eu sei que está ruim, mas pelo menos mata a fome

Querido diário 12/05/07

Ontem eu chorei o dia todo e acabei deixando Sasuke estressado. Fazer Ele me disse chora pra bem longe dele, isso doeu, mas o que posso?

A Hinata me mandou larga ele, mas não quero

Dias atuais

Sasuke ouvi o telefone toca - atende ou não?

Cão: au

Sasuke: ta - pega o telefone - Sasuke quem fala?

- Senhor não Sasuke hoje trabalha vem?

Sasuke: Mais tarde sim ... T a. .. Tchau desliga - - Todos Querem que eu trabalhe

Querido diário 20/05/07

Hoje eu cheguei tão cansada do hospital, mas não quero que o Sasuke perceba então vou arruma a casa bem de vagar pra não passa mal.

Já vai fazer quase um mês que comecei um escreve em você eu ainda não te disse o que eu queria faze antes de parti então vamos começa fiz uma lista: 1 ° eu queria me casar com Sasuke, mesmo que não seja na igreja. 2 ° eu queria se mãe, eu seria uma ótima mãe. 3 ° queria viaja durante seis meses pela Europa, só pra passa tempo. 4 ° eu queria conhece a família do Sasuke, e agente ta junto o maior tempão, mas eu não a conheço. 5 ° queria fala com minha mãe de novo, nem que seja pra ela fala te avisei que ele não prestava. 6 ° pensei seria muito bom se eu eo Sasuke fizéssemos uma viagem romântica pelo mesmo por um mês. 7 ° Gostaria de termina os meus estudos. As outras três coisas um Ainda não pensei.

Dias atuais

Monte Sasuke: É realmente uma tinha um sonho de mamãe - Pega uma caneta - Vou marca os que ela já fez - marca - ok aqui! Vamos pra próxima pagina

Querido diário 21/05/07

Eu comentei sobre viagem que eu queria para faze as minhas amigas e elas disseram pra mim pra mim que paga, mas não é só isso elas vão comigo. Agora só falta fala com Sasuke, vou fecha por aqui, pois ele ta pra chega e sabe eu fiz um jantar maravilhoso, fiz uma sobremesa que ele mais gosta de tudo pra agrada ele eu até comprei um cd pra ele Branda da sua preferida. Deseje-me boa sorte!

Lembrança de Sasuke

Sasuke: Cheguei

Sakura: que bom, me dê sua bolsa - pega - O jantar está in

Sasuke: milagre que, você lembrou que eu preciso jantar

Sakura: Não estou a fim de hoje briga - pega um esbulho - Toma pra você

Sasuke: não é meu aniversario

Sakura: eu sei

Sasuke: Então é o que? Dia do nosso primeiro beijo? Ou melhor, aniversario de namoro ou de quando você veio mora comigo?

Sakura: não

Sasuke: MERDA QUE VOCÊ FEZ?!

Sakura: não fiz nada

Sasuke: SE É DINHEIRO EU NÃO TENHO E TAMBÉM SE NÃO TIVESSE IRIA TE DAR

Sakura: você não precisa gasta dinheiro

Sasuke: então de novo com aquele papo eu quero me casar quero se mãe

Sakura: Não é isso. Só quero se avisa que eu e as minhas amigas iremos viaja durante seis meses

Sasuke: SEIS MESE? VOCÊ TEM PROBLEMA OU O QUE? ISSO SÓ VAI atrasa MAIS A SUA FACULDADE

Sakura: eu vou assim mesmo, eu combinei com um com um Ino e Hinata

Sasuke: tinha que se com essas duas

Sakura: delas não fala assim, elas nunca fizeram nada ti

Sasuke: A Ino não passa de uma mulher que fica com qualquer um ea Hinata quer só atrapalha a nossa relação

Sakura: eu vou assim mesmo

Sasuke: ótimo, eu vou dormi

Sakura: não vai jantar?

Sasuke: PERDI TODA FOME - sai

Lembrança off

Sasuke: e não foi do jeito que ela queria

Querido diário 24/11/07

Eu voltei da minha viagem pela Europa foi muito bom nós não fomos Coliseu em Roma, Itália. Praia do Tamariz, Estoril Torre de Belém, em Lisboa - Portugal. Partenon em Atenas, Grécia. Castelo de Praga, acima o rio Vltava, em Praga na República Tcheca. Palácio de Westminster e o Big Ben. de Londres. Torre Eiffel, principal ícone e ponto turístico de Paris. Castelo de Neuschwanstein, na Baviera, Alemanha.

A ultima coisa que eu não gostei foi que Sasuke não me ligou nem nunhas das vezes, enquanto Naruto ligava direto, já que Hinata fazia questão de dar o numero do Hoteis ficavamos que, eu cheguei já faz duas hora e ainda não vi Sasuke.

Dias atuais

Sasuke: cara viu mamãe foi em varios lugares.

Cão: au

Sasuke: Quer conhece?

Cão: au

Sasuke: vamos lá no mes que vem, eu não vou mesmo volta a trabalha e tenho dinheiro pra gente gasta

Cão: au, au

Sasuke: sabia que você iria gosta, mas você vai na área de animais - o cachorro fica amuado - Que isso amigo alegria a gente vai pra europa


	2. capitulo 2

Querido diário 23/12/07

Eu ganhei um presente da Hinata um lindo cachorinho a raça é Bernard aquele igual ao Beethoven eu amei

Lembrança Sasuke on

Sakura: amor! Você chegou

Sasuke: não to na esquina

Sakura: fiz um jantar maravilhoso

Sasuke: a é?

Sakura: toma – dar um embulho – é uma gravata daquela marca que você gosta

Sasuke: não é meu aniversario você sabe disso?

Sakura: sei

Sasuke: é aniversario de namoro, de tempo que moramos junto, do primeiro beijo?

Sakura: não

Sasuke: se for de natal eu não comprei o seu!

Sakura: não é de natal

Sasuke: QUE MERDA VOCÊ FEZ?! NÃO ME DIGA VAI VIAJA SÓ QUE AGORA POR 12 MESES?

Sakura: não e não. E que a Hinata me deu um presente

Sasuke: o que ela te deu?

Sakura: um...

Cão: AU – lati enquanto fazia xixi no sofá

Sasuke: FILHO DA P...

Sakura: calma eu vou educa ele

Sasuke: quem te deu essa merda de marquina de faze xixi?

Sakura: Hinata

Sasuke: é – pega o telefone – Alou, boa tarde aqui é o Sasuke. É posso fala com a Senhora Hinata... Sim eu espero

Sakura: o que vai fazer...?

Sasuke: calada... Hinata oi eu liguei, pois a Sakura me disse que você deu um cachorinho pra ela certo?... Então ótimo NA PROXIMA VEZ QUE QUIZER DAR UM CACHORRO DÊ ELE PRA SUA MÃE, OU ENTÃO ENFIA ELE NO...

Sakura desliga o telefone – não fala assim com ela eu aceitei por que quis

Sasuke: é que bom, pois vai dormi com ele no sofá, pois... – fica quieto quando vê o cachorro faz xixi na sua perna – QUE MERDA AGORA ESSE COISA VAI FAZE XIXI EM MIM SAI COISA RUIM – chuta

Sakura: não Sasuke o nome dele é Assef

Sasuke: É – Se abaixa perto do cão – QUER VOA PELA JANELA? NÃO ENTÃO FIQUE BEM LONGE DE MIM, SE NÃO VOCÊ VAI PARA O CEU SEU MOSTRO – vai por quarto e bate a porta

Sakura: Sasuke não vai jantar?

Sasuke: NÃO

Sakura: abre a porta?

Sasuke: VAI POR INFERNO SAKURA JUNTO COM ASEFO

Sakura: é Assef

Sasuke: DANA-SE

Lembrança off

Sasuke: não leve por pessoal isso foi antes da gente ser amigos

Querido Diário 24/12/07

Naruto veio aqui tira satisfação com Sasuke por que ele mandou Hinata enfia o Assef naquele lugar, eles bateram boca por algum tempo depois Naruto foi embora

Lembrança Sasuke on

Naruto: a Hinata só deu um cachorro pra ela não é motivo de fazer essa tempestade num copo de água!

Sasuke: e eu a mandei dar pra mãe dela ou enfia aonde ela acha melhor menos na minha casa!

Naruto: só quero que você a respeite só isso!

Sasuke: você virou um pau mandado depois que começou a namora com ela – ri – me lembro como se fosse hoje quando você chorava por que ninguém queria namora você!

Naruto: o que aconteceu com você?

Sasuke: virei um homem coisa que já era pra você ter virado há muito tempo!

Naruto: pra fica igual a você prefiro fica criança pra sempre – sai

Sasuke: IDIOTA!

Lembrança off

Sasuke: Naruto era meu melhor amigo, o que aconteceu comigo? Agora estou aqui sozinho...

Cão: au!

Sasuke: ainda bem que tenho você!

Querido Diário 31/12/07

O natal foi uma merda! Desculpa o palavrão é que não tinha palavra pra defini, mas o ano novo vai ser melhor, preparei uma ceia maravilhosa só pra nós dois espero que ele não demore a chegar, pois foi trabalha é já são oito e meia

Lembrança Sasuke on

Sasuke: droga Sakura estar-me enlouquecendo!

Karin: por que ainda estar com ela?

Sasuke: por que ela é a única que me atura!

Karin: isso é mentira você sabe que faria tudo por você!

Sasuke: duvido!

Karin: que aposta?

Sasuke: já ta

Karin: vou te alegra um pouco ta

Sasuke: não sei... Acho que você não é capaz – ri

Lembrança off

Sasuke: droga foi isso que aconteceu naquele dia

Querido diário

Estou escrevendo de novo, e que ele ainda não chegou acho que vou atrás dele melhor não, quer sabe to indo

Lembrança Sasuke on

Sasuke: Nossa estar tarde, melhor deixa pra outro dia

Karin: não eu quero agora – o beija

Sakura: mas o que estar acontecendo aqui?

Sasuke: droga o que você estar fazendo aqui?

Sakura: eu... – começa a chora – você não chegava fiquei preocupada e resolvi vim aqui – começa a fala com dificuldade

Karin: o que foi esta passando mal?

Sakura: cala a boca!

Karin: vem cala!

Sasuke: o que você quer?

Sakura: nada – sai correndo

Sasuke: que saco! – ia atrás dela

Karin: não vai

Sasuke: você tem razão não vou – ri

Karin: então vamos pra minha casa

Sasuke: você vai, pois eu vou pra outro lugar longe de você

Karin: mas...

Sasuke: pode não parece, mas eu gosto daquela irritante!

Karin: idiota vai lá atrás dela!

Lembrança off


	3. Capitulo 3

Querido Diário 01/01/08

Sinto-me mal, quero morre, acabei de vê Sasuke me traindo com a secretaria dele eles estavam aos beijos e eu idiota o esperando, me desculpa estou te molhando todo né, vou tenta para de chora, ai estou me sentido tão mal

Lembrança Sasuke on

Chega a casa depois de três horas da manhã

Cão: au

Sasuke: sai coisa ruim!

Cão: au – tenta puxa a calça dele

Sasuke: que coisa chata, sai some! – chuta o cachorro

Ate agora não tinha reparado na decoração da casa e na mesa repleta de comida que ele mais gostava, aquela cena fez com que seu coração se partisse estava quase traindo ela e ela estava tentando o agradar se sentiu o pior

Sasuke: droga, Sakura! – a chama

Cão: au

Sasuke: você se chama Sakura? Não então cala a boca Assef!

Cão insistiu pra ele o segui

Sasuke: o que é? – segui o cachorro – Sakura! – chama a moça desacordada, se aproxima – Você não esta me ouvindo para de palhaçada! – a puxa – Sakura! – começa a sacudi a mulher em seus braços – droga

Cão: au

Sasuke: o que eu faço – olha por cachorro que fazia cara de desentendido – o que eu estou fazendo conversando com um cachorro! – Pega a mulher e sai correndo – você não pode vim! Volta! É uma ordem! Cachorro burro!

Lembrança off

Sasuke: não acredito que estraguei o ano novo dela!

Querido diário 03/01/08

Acordei no hospital não sei como vim pra cá, mas estou com soro no braço ainda bem que Hinata te pegou pra mim lá em casa, pois não quero nunca mais pisa naquele lugar pra mim estar tudo acabado agüento ser maltratada, mas não agüento ser traída

Lembrança Sasuke on

Sasuke: to indo

Karin: mas você mal chegou

Sasuke: acho que eu que sou o chefe aqui! Minha esposa estar passando mal não vou fica aqui!

Karin: que morra!

Sasuke: que sabe ta despedida!

Karin: o que?

Sasuke: isso tudo é culpa sua!

Karin: minha não, não você que estava carente só fui fazer o meu trabalho de te ajuda

Sasuke: vai pega as suas contas agora!

Karin: vou, mas você vai se arrepende disso escutou!

Sasuke: dana-se!

Lembrança off

Querido diário 12/01/08

Faz oito dias que estou na casa da Hinata, já que minha mãe disse se saísse de casa que não era pra volta, e não quero volta pra casa do Sasuke, vou fica aqui até arruma outro lugar, pois não agüento fica aqui sei lá não sou invejosa, mas vendo Naruto trata Hinata penso por que não aceitei namora ele quando tinha 14 anos será que não seria mais feliz

Dias atuais

Sasuke: não acredito nisso! Ela disse que queria fica com ele!

Lembrança Sasuke on [anos atrás]

Naruto todo triste – Sakura me disse não

Sasuke: bem feito te disse que ela não gostava de você

Naruto: então ela gosta de quem?

Sasuke: tenta advinha!

## ###

[uns dois anos depois]

Naruto: nossa essa festa estar muito boa e Hinata esta mesmo bonita

Sasuke: já mudou – ri

Naruto: não sei do que você estar falando

Sasuke: pra mim você gostava da Sakura

Naruto: já se passaram dois anos os sentimentos mudam, vou lá fala com ela

Sasuke: Sakura?

Naruto: não Hinata – sai

Sasuke: idiota

Sakura: oi Sasuke

Sasuke: você!

Sakura: sim pensou que era quem?

Sasuke: alguém mais importante!

Sakura: acho melhor ir embora

Sasuke: quero dança!

Sakura: comigo?

Sasuke: esta vendo outra aqui – a puxa

Lembrança off

Sasuke: não sei por que ela aceitou namora comigo!

Cão: au!

Sasuke: calado!

Querido diário 23/01/08

Hoje Hinata descobrir que estar grávida que sortuda! Queria muito ser mãe nossa nesses últimos dias estou mesmo invejosa! Tenho que para de escreve, pois tenho que leva Assef pra passear eu sei que disse que não ia mais pisa o pé naquela casa, mas se eu não cuidar dele ele vai morre e pra mim ele é como meu filho!

Lembrança Sasuke on

Sasuke: pra mim você não vinha pra cuida desse vila-lata

Sakura: nem vou responde! Vem Assef

Sasuke: Vem Assef! – a remenda

Sakura: estou sem paciência

Sasuke: estou sem paciência!

Sakura: vai à merda!

Sasuke: que boca suja! Vou te ensina bons modos!

Sakura: tem que aprende primeiro – arrasta o cachorro pra fora já que esse não ia

Lembranças off

Querido diário 30/01/08

Sasuke me estressa! Que saco todo o dia ele estar em casa até parece que é de propósito!

Vou-te que sair com Assef de novo hoje, mas vou sair mais cedo assim ele não me encontrará

Querido diário 31/01/08

Que ideia idiota foi de sair mais cedo pra passear com Assef, parece que aquele cachorro é contra mim demorou muito pra fazer as coisas dele e depois demorou um ano pra entra tive que fica puxando ele, ele estar enorme pra colocá-lo no elevador foi um sofrimento que saco! De que lado ele esta quando cheguei "ele" já tinha chegado! Nem vou conta o que aconteceu se não vou me estressa!

Lembrança Sasuke on

Sakura: entra Assef para de palhaçada – puxa o cachorro

Sasuke de toalha – vem menino! – o cachorro entra correndo – estou vendo que você não tem autoridades nenhuma com ele!

Sakura: idiota!

Sasuke: quem?

Sakura: os dois!

Sasuke: anda muito nervosa, sabe o que é isso?

Sakura: o que?

Sasuke: falta minha – se aproxima

Sakura: nem vem com essa...

Sasuke: para de menti para si mesma esta com saudade de mim

Sakura: só tenho saudade de coisas boa!

Sasuke: assim eu fico com vergonha!

Sakura: filho da...

Sasuke: não xingue a maravilhosa que colocou esse deus grego no mundo

Sakura: que sabe estou indo – se vira

Sasuke: ninguém entra na minha casa e sai sem me cumprimentar

Sakura: tchau!

Sasuke: já disse não sai sem fala comigo – fecha a porta

Sakura: não tenho o seu tempo!

Sasuke: tenho que agradece Assef – chama o cachorro – bom menino fez o que o papai pediu

Sakura: traidor!

Cão: au

Sasuke: ela esta te agradecendo também

Cão: au

Sasuke: vai pra sala, pois agora é assunto pra gente grande

Cão: au – sai

Sakura: o que? Como?

Sasuke: eu que o alimento lhe dou teto, então me obedece – ri – vamos ao que interessa – a puxa – vou ser bonzinho com você prometo

Sakura: idiota eu não vou faze nada com você...

Sasuke: isso que vamos vê – a beija

Sakura começa a bate nele – para com isso

Sasuke: não escutei – a pega no colo

Sakura; pra onde você esta me levando?

Sasuke: pra minha cama, que era pra você nunca ter saído de lá

Sakura: mas...

Sasuke: pronto – a deita e a beija

Lembrança off


	4. Capitulo 4

Sasuke: sua mãe ficou com raiva de você naquele dia – ri enquanto o cachorro tenta esconde a cara com uma das patas – bom garoto

Querido diário 05/03/08

Acho que Hinata ficou assustadora grávida cruzes e o pior que ela come mais que o próprio Naruto! Assim sua barriga vai cresce, mas não por causa da gravidez e sim por que não para de come, depois daquele dia na casa do Sasuke não sai mais com Assef que cachorro trairá!

Eu que o coloquei dentro daquela casa, mas o pior que não consigo para de pensa nele, no Sasuke ta, pois Assef minha raiva é tanta que não consigo nem pensa nele.

Vou sair com Ino e Hinata pra comprar algumas coisas, pois Ino vai se casa, não acredito todo mundo casar menos eu!

Querido diário 06/03/08

Sou uma idiota estava na loja olhando por nada e vi aquela secretaria do Sasuke resolvi passa direto só que ela me puxou e disse um monte de coisas disse que ela e Sasuke estavam juntos há muito tempo e que não importa o quando eu queira ele não vai larga ela nossa você não sabe como o meu coração desmoronou naquele dia me senti tonta depois quando acordei lá esta eu de novo no hospital! Acho que vou morre de desgosto!

Lembrança Sasuke on

Sasuke: alô espero que seja importante pra me liga há essa hora Karin!

Karin: só quero dizer que encontrei sua ex. esposa!

Sasuke: o que?

Karin: nossa ela é uma boa atora, ela imitou diretinho um desmaio pra eu não terminar de fala o que fazemos juntos

Sasuke: a gente não faz nada nunca fizemos!

Karin: mas ela não sabe – ri – tchau – desliga

Sasuke: que merda

Cão: au

Sasuke: a Karin ela mentiu pra sua mãe

Cão: au

Sasuke: não sei o que vou fazer agora

Cão pega um caderno – au

Sasuke: pra que eu quero essa agenda

Cão: au – pega o telefone

Sasuke: você esta babando o telefone – puxa – isso aqui é pra liga, não pra come

Cão: au!

Sasuke: já sei vou liga pra ela

Cão: au!

Sasuke: fica quietinho... Alô Hinata... Não desliga... Quero fala com Sakura... Alô!

Cão: au

Sasuke: que vadia desligou!

Lembrança off

Querido diário 13/03/08

Acordei comum escândalo na porta resolvi levanta eu esta meia fraca tinha acabado de leva alta no hospital, quando vi era Sasuke discutindo com a empregada da Hinata. Eu perguntei o que estava acontecendo à empregada responde que ele queria entra a força, eu perguntei o que ele queria, mas me senti fraca e um pouco tonta, pensei que ia cair no chão, porém Sasuke me segurou num momento tive vontade de o beija, mas me controlei ele estava tendo um caso com aquela mulher cujo o nome não merece esta aqui!

Lembrança Sasuke on

Sakura: o que você quer?

Sasuke: eu... – vê que ela ia cair a pegou no colo – não deve se esforça vou ter pôr na cama

Deita a mulher na cama e passa a mão em seus cabelos

Empregada: senhor não pode fica

Sasuke: quem vai me tira? Você?

Empregada: vou liga por meu patrão

Sasuke: vai lá quer o numero?

Empregada: saia logo se não chamo a policia!

Naruto acaba de chega – o que estar acontecendo aqui?

Sasuke: sua empregada vai chama a policia só por que quero vê Sakura

Naruto: o deixe em paz

Empregada: mas senhor a senhora disse

Naruto: manda ela vim fala comigo depois

Empregada: ta – sai

Naruto: como estar Sasuke?

Sasuke: obrigado por não pôr pra fora

Naruto: posso não ser mais seu amigo pra você, mas pra mim você continua sendo o meu amigo

Sasuke: desculpa por aquele dia lá em casa – abaixa a cabeça – Deus esta me castigando né?

Naruto: Ele não castiga ninguém

Sasuke: pergunto-me como vou viver sem ela – olha pra mulher deitada

Naruto: você não a atraiu né

Sasuke: não eu a amo

Hinata que acaba de chega – não parece

Naruto: por favor, Hinata não estar vendo que ele estar mal

Hinata: tudo bem pode fica ai, mas manda a sua secretaria fica longe dela

Sasuke: já a despedi há três meses, você pode não acredita em mim, mas não a vejo desde daquele dia

Hinata: e se eu acreditar?

Sasuke: serei grato, me desculpa se lhe tratei mal esses últimos...

Hinata: três anos ta, mas se você a fazer sofre de novo...

Sasuke: prometo que não!

Naruto: vamos deixa eles sozinhos – a puxa

Sasuke: a Hinata – essa olha – você estar gorda!

Hinata: nem vou responde – ri

Naruto: vamos

Lembrança off

Querido diário 25/03/08

Hinata esta estranha só fala pra eu dar uma oportunidade pra Sasuke, acho que a gravidez esta lhe fazendo mal, ela até deixou Sasuke vim aqui, eles dois juntos são muito chatos vivem implicando um com o outro

Lembrança Sasuke on

Sasuke: chega de come Hinata!

Hinata: cala a boca

Sasuke: daqui a pouco Naruto não vai ter agüenta!

Hinata: ridículo!

Sasuke rindo – esta pesando quanto?

Hinata: o mesmo que sua mãe

Sakura: para!

Lembrança off

Sasuke: juro não sabia que ela estava grávida!


	5. Chapter 5

Querido diário 25/04/08

Estou na casa de Sasuke de novo, praticamente Hinata me expulsou da casa dela, ela disse que tinha que resolve isso sozinha e que ela não agüentava mais piada de gordo de Sasuke.

Estou num outro quarto claro que esse quarto de empregada é nem vou fala, pois não gosto de escreve palavrão eu que não quis dormi no mesmo quarto que ele agora agüente

Aseef vem me vê duas vezes ao dia, e Sasuke quando ele chega do trabalho

Queria ir pra casa da Ino, mas com essa historia de casamento a casa dela esta uma bagunça então tenho que fica aqui mesmo, mas Hinata me paga!

Querido diário 30/04/08

Viver com ele tem sido um sacrifício, pois ainda o amo e isso têm se tornado um jogo de resistência, cada vez que ele entra pela porta o perfume dele invadi minhas narinas, por que ele tem que usa esse perfume, logo esse que eu amo sinto me tentada todos os dias. Não sei até quando serei forte pra agüenta essa tentação.

Querido Diário 05/05/08

São nove horas e ele ainda não veio me vê será que ele esta com ela, calma deixa eu me bate pra tira essas idéias idiotas da minha cabeça eu não tenho nada com ele não mais

Estou tentando me controlar, mas esta dando vem um monte de imagens dele com ela coisas que eles podem estar fazendo!Droga os meus olhos estão cheio de águas não vou fica aqui enquanto ele fica com aquela vadia.

Lembrança Sasuke on

Sasuke estava muito cansado resolveu toma um banho antes de vê Sakura,mas depois resolveu senta um pouco e acabou dormindo

Sakura: cala a boca Assef! – tenta cala o cachorro – você é muito chato!

Cão: au!

Sakura: não vou brinca com você agora! – o cachorro pula em cima dela derrubando – merda você estar pesado sai! Parece um cavalo de tão grande!

Sasuke acabou acordando com os gritos de Sakura e com os latidos do "cachorrinho" – anda Assef sai de cima da mamãe ela não te agüenta mais – puxa o cachorro

Sakura: você esta em casa?!

Sasuke: acho que precisa de um óculo ou será que você sonha tanto comigo que quando me vê de verdade não acredita?

Sakura: eu só vim bebê água

Sasuke: na porta do meu quarto?

Sakura: foi ele que não me deixou bebe água

Sasuke: mas a cozinha e do lado do seu quarto

Sakura: já disse esse cachorro chato não me deixou em paz

Sasuke olha pra ela – entendi, ele pegou você no colo e te trouxe pra cá! – diz irônico – Assef que mal não pegue a mamãe no colo

Sakura: que sabe vou dormir – sai pisando fundo

Cão: au

Sakura: CALA A BOCA ASSEF!

Lembrança off

Sasuke: esse dia foi muito engraçado né menino, mamãe ficou bolada!

Cão: au

Querido diário 06/05/08

Que mico Sasuke me pegou na porta do quarto, graça o traído do Assef, ele tinha que lati e ainda me jogou no chão na hora que ia fugi cachorro burro!

Vou sair com Hinata e Ino pra terminar os últimos preparativos por casamento da Ino, pela primeira vez Sasuke não falou nada será que ele desistiu de mim, não tenho tempo pra isso tenho que sair

Querido diário 07/05/08

A barriga da Hinata esta grande pra quem estar com cinco meses, Ino disse que pode ser gêmeos já que tem caso na família dela isso pode até ser, mas coitada dela ter que cuida de dois de uma vez só

Droga!Tenho que para de escreve Sasuke chegou

Lembrança Sasuke on

Sasuke: cheguei – entra no quarto – que isso – aponta por caderno

Sakura: nada – esconde

Sasuke: nada então me deixa vê – tenta pega

Sakura: já disse que não é nada

Sasuke: não acredito – tenta pega enquanto ela esconde atrás do travesseiro – me deixa vê

Sakura: não – tenta empurra ele – ai – diz quando ele sobre em cima dela – já disse que não

Sasuke: não tenho essa palavra em meu vocabulário

Sakura: então por que acabou de dizer ela

Sasuke: por que você ficou falando ela varias vezes, que pendeu ela na minha cabeça

Sakura: não é nada, é coisa minha que saco!

Sasuke: quero vê

Sakura: pode tenta, não vou deixa

Sasuke: é isso que vamos vê – se aproxima do travesseiro

Sakura empurra a mão dele fazendo ele se desequilibra e cai em cima dela

Sakura: ai sai de cima! – senti a respiração dele próxima a sua

Sasuke: você que me empurrou! – diz colocando a mão debaixo do travesseiro

Sakura: para!

Sasuke: peguei – nesse momento uma atitude desemperrada dela ela roda e fica em cima dele

Sakura: não pegou nada!

Sasuke: que isso garota! Se controle

Sakura olha a posição que estava cora violentamente – idiota – tenta se levanta, mas é puxada

Sasuke: peguei – roda e a beija

Sakura: o que é isso?

Sasuke: e um beijo – ri malicioso – agora eu vou te beija até dizer chega

Lembrança off


	6. Chapter 6

Querido diário 08/05/08

Aff, tudo por sua causa! Tentei esconde você e não consegui e quando dei por mim ele já tinha me despido, tudo sua culpa vou fica sem escreve em você por um mês

Dia atuais

Sasuke: sua mãe é uma boba sabia!

Cão: au!

Querido diário 08/06/08

Não to mais com raiva, eu também to evitado Sasuke e o seu lindo rosto, sua boca que vontade de beijá-lo, mas que raio eu to escrevendo é tudo sua culpa, você ta fazendo eu sonha com ele ,viu?

Ta hoje eu vou vesti o meu vestido de madrinha, não sei por que a Ino me escolheu eu nem conheço o noivo, ta que a Hinata ta enorme [que ela não leia isso] Eu queria vestido rosa, mas Ino acha que todas as madrinhas delas têm que ter o vestido da mesma cor que o dela roxo. Ta que só tem eu de madrinha, mas o que me deixou mais... Não escrevo palavrões, é ela te chamado o Sasuke pra ser o padrinho, pra começa ele aposta que ela não vai casar, bem que a Hinata podia deixa de ser egoísta e me esperta o Naruto só por algumas horas. Vou ver como ficou o vestido.

Querido diário

Sei que já escrevi hoje, mas que inferno além de Sasuke ser meu par ainda tem que experimenta a roupa no mesmo dia que eu. Nem acredito paguei o maio micro da minha vida, eu falei pra Ino faze meu vestido no meu mordei e não no dela, nem acredito que o Sasuke me viu não posso mais olha na cara dele

Lembrança Sasuke on

Ino: que bom que você chegou

Sakura: ta, vamos experimenta o vestido

Ino: só um minuto. Como ta o terno Sasuke

Sasuke: não gosto de ternos roxos

Ino: sai daí, que o Sakura vai se vesti

Sasuke: pode vim Sakura não tenha vergonha, eu já vi tudo

Sakura: calado

Ino: anda sem vergonha, pois eu to com pressa – empurra ela que cai nos braço de Sasuke

Sasuke: não precisa me agarra, aqui é um lugar publico espere chega em casa

Ino falando no celular – anda logo – joga o vestido pra ela – não amo

Hinata: oi como esta o vestido

Ino: só um minuto amo – arria o celular – anda Sakura!

Hinata: que cheiro de pipoca doce!

Sasuke: para de come Hinata você vai explodir

Hinata: seu doente

Ino: da pra se vesti Sakura, deixa pra namora o Sasuke depois!

Sakura: eu não to namorando ninguém

Sasuke: deixa pra depois –ri

Sakura: droga – entra pra vesti o vestido, se passa 5min

Ino: Sakura querida você morreu ai dentro

Hinata: ta me dando fome

Sasuke: você só pensa em comida, agora sei o que o Naruto gosta de faze com você nas horas livres

Hinata: não é dar sua conta o que eu faço ou deixo de faze com o Naruto nas minhas horas livres

Ino: cansei de espera eu vou abri a porta Sakura

Sasuke: deixa a Hinata fazer isso, pois se ela encosta na porta ela cai com o excesso de preso dela – ri

Hinata: é melhor você ir pra casa

Sasuke: quero ver como a Sakura ta

Hinata: quem tem que ver como a Sakura ta é a Ino

Ino: que saco, vocês são um porre pior que toma 80 litros de saquê

Hinata: sai logo daí Sakura, se não eu vou mata o Sasuke e vou pra cadeia

Sasuke: eles te mandam pra casa, pois não existir cadeia pra obeso

Hinata: hahaha você é um babaca

Ino: cansei – abre a porta e entra 3min depois

Hinata: Ino morreu ai dentro

Ino: só um minuto

Hinata: meus pés estão inchados e estão me matando

Sasuke: Hinata querida é você que esta matando seus pés com esse excesso de preso

Hinata: chega – abre a porta – que isso

Ino: o vestido não deu

Hinata: ti falei pra tira as medidas dela

Sakura: fecha a porta

Ino: deixa-me tira

Sakura: fecha a porta, por favor!

Hinata: murchar a barriga

Ino: só não pode rasga

Sakura: fecha a porta

Ino: um, dois, três e já – puxa. Um barulho se ecoar na loja

Hinata: meu Deus!

Sasuke: suas burras por que não pediu pra costureira abri um pouco do lado

Ino: é, mas bem que você podia avisa antes

- Ino cheguei

Ino: amor – larga o vestido que desce deixando a amiga em peça intimas – ir isso deveria acontece

Hinata: calma eu pego – tente abaixa, mas não consegui

Sakura já estava em pânico, estava seminua em frente de Sasuke e do noivo desconhecido

Sasuke: sai daí, que a sua obesidade não te deixa abaixa

Hinata começa a dar com bolsa nele – cansei

Naruto: não bata no Sasuke, vai se cansa

Sasuke: isso é bom assim ela perde preso

- com licença, Ino querida por que ela esta sem roupa de porta aberta? – todos da loja olham

Sakura: mais que merda... – entre outro palavrão. Bate a porta

Naruto: TPM?

Lojista: com licença o vestido ira custa mais 50

Ino: que absurdo não pago!

Lojista: então não tem vestido

Ino: e quem paga pela vergonha da minha amiga?!

Sasuke: gente pobre, toma – paga o vestido

Ino: não precisa fugi Sakura o Sasuke pagou

Hinata: o problema não é paga e sim ela sai daquela cabine

- Ino o que se passa aqui

Naruto: sempre soube que os europeus eram burros

- meu querido quem você chamou de burro?

Sasuke: nada não

- eu estou falando com o homem e não com seu par

Sasuke: quem você chamou de mulher?

- você

Sasuke parte pra cima dele

Ino: larga meu noivo

Naruto: bate nele

Hinata: calado Naruto

Sakura sai da cabine

Naruto: oi Sakura tudo bem?

Ino: seu animal você vai marta meu noivo

Sakura: CHEGA!Por favor! – vai embora

Sasuke se levanta – espera

- eu não quero eles nos meu casamento

Ino: não quer?

- isso ai

Ino: então não caso – vai embora

Lojista: quem vai paga os ternos e o vestido de noiva?

Hinata: não to passando bem – começa a chora

Naruto: ta sentido o que amo

Hinata: não sei

Naruto: respira fundo

Hinata respira fundo três vezes, e acaba arrotando – melhorou

Sasuke: vai gulosa come mais

Naruto: por favor, ela ta grávida

Sasuke: grávida?! Não sabia, pra mim fosse gordura

Hinata: vamos pra casa

Lembrança off

Sasuke: meu bolso dói até hoje, paguei sozinho 390, mas a Ino me paga


	7. Chapter 7

Querido diário 09/07/08

Hinata esta com sete meses a barriga dela ta enorme e linda, sabe depois do micro na prova do vestido eu pensei que a Ino não casaria mais, mas duas semanas atrás ela me disse que se apaixonou por outro e com esse ela casar pelo menos é o que ela disse.

Dias atuais

Sasuke: não casou até hoje, não casa mais

Cão: au, au

Sasuke: ta tarde amigo vamos dormi

Cão: au!

Sasuke: se deita, o que será que a mamãe ta fazendo

Cão: au

Sasuke: eu sei que você não sabe Assef

Cão: au, au, au

Sasuke: ta não pergunto mais, ta bom?

Cão: au

Querido Diário 20/07/08

Estou morta os estudo estão me sugando, eu repeti um período, mas não ligo vou ter que estuda mais seis meses que saco!

Não falo com Sasuke desde dia da roupa, pois os nossos horários não batem mais, que saco queria tanto vê-lo, não sei no que estou pensando eu disse pra mim mesmo que ele não me merecia!

Que barulho é esse? Estou tão cansada amanhã eu vejo o que é isso preciso dormir urgentemente ai meu corpo todo dói!

Lembrança Sasuke on

Sasuke chega irritado o dia foi horrível, teve que assina vários papeis, só queria deita, mas que raio aconteceu - ASSEF!

Cão: au

Sasuke: O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? CACHORRO MAL!

Cão: au

Sasuke olha pra casa toda destruída cheirando mal e toda suja – SAKURA! SUA MÃE NÃO TE LEVOU PRA SAIR?

Cão: au

Sasuke: esses sapatos erram novos – diz vendo o sapato todo mordido e cheiro de xixi de cachorro – VOU TE MATA! NÃO VOU MATA ELA! SAKURA! – entra possuído no quarto dela – você isso tudo é culpa sua!

Sakura cheia de sono – o que é?

Sasuke: O QUE É? O SEU FILHO DESTRUIU MINHA CASA

Sakura: de quem você esta falando?

Sasuke: ASSEF!

Sakura: agora ele é só meu, na hora de fica tirando uma com minha cara é seu também

Sasuke: QUERO SABE QUEM VAI LIMPA!

Sakura: eu que não sou! Estou cheia de sono!

Sasuke: o que? EU QUE TRABALHO NESSA MERDA E AINDA TENHO QUE LIMPA O COCÔ E O XIXI DO SEU CACHORRO!

Sakura: quer sabe eu vou arruma um trabalho amanhã, melhor vou arruma uma casa nova!

Sasuke: OTIMO LEVE O MOSTRO CONTIGO!

Sakura: ótimo – o empurra pra fora do quarto e bate a porta forte

Sasuke: QUERO SABE AONDE VOU DORMI! SE ATÉ A MINHA CAMA ESTA SUJA!

Sakura: SE VIRA!

Sasuke: VOCÊ NÃO ME MANDOU SE VIRA?

Sakura: mandei

Sasuke: OLHA AQUI NINGUÉM ME MANDA SE VIRA! OUVI?

Sakura: MAS EU MANDE SE NÃO GOSTO BATE!

Sasuke: MELHOR – abre a porta

Sakura: sai!

Sasuke: SE VIRA, POIS EU NÃO SAIO – deita na cama

Sakura: NÃO SE MANDA UMA MULHER SE VIRA SEU CAVALO!

Sasuke: é mesmo? Fica quieta, pois quero dormir

Sakura: pelo menos tome um banho

Sasuke: não estou com vontade

Sakura bufa e bate a porta com força

Sasuke: CUIDADO ESTA TUDO SUJO AI FORA!

Sakura: VAI SE FERRA!

Lembrança off

Sasuke: tudo culpa sua – aponta por cachorro

Cão: au

Sasuke: quer o que por café da manhã?

Cão: au

Sasuke: ração pra você e ovos mexidos e suco pra mim – ri

Cão: au

Sasuke: é isso que você vai come! Sai – o cachorro avança em cima dele – assim eu vou cair!

Cão: au

Sasuke: vou dividi seu olho grande!

Querido diário 21/07/08

Estou desabrigada! No olho da rua!

Sasuke me expulsou de casa, e o pior que Assef estar atracando qualquer um que passa, e sinceramente eu não consigo conte-lo. Na casa da Hinata não pode cachorro e Assef não é pequeno pra escondê-lo em uma caixa de papel, estou morrendo de fome sentada no meio da rua toda descabelada se minha mãe me visse assim falaria que Sasuke me obrigou a ser mendiga!

Minhas mãos estão cortada graça as corrente desse maldito cachorro que ódio!

Lembrança Sasuke on

Sasuke chega em casa cansado querendo deita – Assef trouxe um bife pra você menino – chama o cachorro – Assef? – procura pela casa toda – hei Sakura cadê o Assef? Sakura?

Abre a porta do quarto e vê que ela não estava e algumas de suas coisas também não

Sasuke: que cabeça dura – pega o telefone – oi Naruto... Esta me escutando... O imbecil... Como assim esta ocupado? Com quem você esta?... Esta traindo a Hinata?... Não precisa xinga! Eu não sabia que você gosta de bujão!... Não estou de sacanagem... Só quero sabe se Sakura esta ai?... Não brigamos de novo... Lógico que não... Manda Hinata enche essa boca de bolinho e não se mete... Fala pra ela que o bebê escutou todos esses palavrões... Cruzes que mulher necessitada... Pede pra ela espera, pois estou preocupado... Fala pra ela toma banho de água fria pra vê se apaga o fogo... E lava essa boca também... Quem é que esta falando... Oi Hinata... Calma eu vou desliga eu só queria sabe se a Sakura estava ai... Cruzes já te disseram que você é assustadora, quando esta assim coitado do Naruto... Não... Que palavrão é esse... Esse é novo... Que isso mulher! Vou manda Sakura tira satisfação contigo como me manda enfia lá... Alô... Alô – desligou – agora eu vou ter que procura ela que nem um palhaço – disca

- Esse telefone esta impossibilitado de recebe ligações – fala a mulher

Sasuke: Ino nunca paga a conta do telefone! Pra casa da mãe dela que ela não foi, já sei

Lembrança off

Sasuke: naquele dia liguei pra mais de 12 telefones


	8. Chapter 8

Querido diário 23/07/08

Estou abrigada Deus é pai!

Estou na casa da Ino nossa a casa dela é tão pequena que Assef não cabe aqui, na verdade nem eu!

Bem feito pra ele vai ter que dormir na rua

Querido diário 25/07/08

Não agüento mais a Ino tenho que limpar, passa cozinha, lava! Sou uma empregada pra ela Assef estar muito irritado de ter que dormi na rua e com certeza esta com saudade de Sasuke, na verdade eu também estou morrendo de saudade dele!

Esse namorado da Ino é uma mala, esta sujando tudo e ainda fica olhando pra mim de jeito estranho, estou com medo cadê a Ino que não chega estou trancada no banheiro, não vou pra Universidade a mais de quarto dias minha mão ainda dói muito.

Querido diário 28/07/08

Cheguei morta da universidade, até que fim fui estuda, acho que vou repeti esse período e nem posso, pois vai ser o segundo que repito!

Assef fez o favor de me joga no chão agora estou toda ralada e cansada que inferno!

Calma ai tem um barulho estranho lá na cozinha

Lembrança Sasuke on

Sasuke esta realmente preocupado com Sakura resolveu ir na casa da Ino vê se ela estava lá, mas quando chegou deu de cara com uma Sakura desespera ao choro.

Sasuke: o que foi? Por que esta na rua? – se abaixa

Sakura: Sasuke – o abraça e começa a chora – o noivo da Ino ele...

Sasuke: ele o que?

Sakura: ele tentou me força a fica com ele...

Sasuke: maldito, cadê Assef que não te defendeu

Sakura: ele disse que o soltou pra ele não atrapalha a nossa festa – começa a chora com mais força – ele passou aquelas mão suja em mim

Sasuke ficou tomado de raiva – mais o que? – temeu a resposta

Sakura: eu dei com a panela nele e ele caiu parecendo morto no chão e eu corri

Sasuke: droga vem vou te leva pra casa – a pega no colo

Lembrança off

Sasuke: ele deu sorte que quando voltei, ele não estava mais lá se não

Cão: au

Sasuke: e ainda te mandou embora

Querido diário

Acabei de toma um banho, mas aquela cena não sair da minha cabeça o barulho na cozinha era o noivo da Ino ele passo aquelas mão suja em mim e diz que ia ser mal comigo droga estou chorando de novo, que saco Sasuke saiu pra procura Assef, que o idiota soltou, sou uma idiota quero morre sair de casa e o levei comigo o obriguei a passa fome comigo, e depois o levei pra aquele inferno da casa da Ino e aquele maldito o saltou se acontece algo com ele nunca mais vou me perdoa

Assef, eu espero que ele esteja bem e se ele morre que vai por céu dos cachorros igual no desenho!

Parece que estou escutando o latido dele, calma é ele Sasuke esta me chamando será que ele encontrou Assef? Droga eu estou um bagulho!

Lembrança on

Sasuke: Sakura! – olha por cachorro – não tire esse gesso e pra sua pata fica boa! Sakura! – vê que essa não responde – só me bastava ela ter indo embora de novo. Sakura!

Sakura: sim – aparece detrás da porta da cozinha – você o achou?

Sasuke: parece que sim – ri

Sakura: o que aconteceu com a pata dele?

Sasuke: foi atropelado, mas nada de mais – dar os ombros – ele é forte que nem um touro – ri

Sakura: obrigado por ter ido buscá-lo – se ajoelha – me desculpa, por favor!

Sasuke: se levanta daí – a puxa

Sakura: obrigado – o beija no rosto

Sasuke: quem mandou você sair de casa também?

Sakura: pra mim...

Sasuke: nunca mais faça isso – a abraça forte – tenho responsabilidade contigo

Sakura: não precisa ter tanta assim

Sasuke: claro que tenho, você parece uma criança

Sakura: vai se ferra criança e você – o empurra e sai correndo, mas tropeça no cachorro – ai cachorro burro!

Sasuke não se controla e começa a ri – você é uma azarada!

Sakura: calado – se levanta com dificuldade e acaba pisando em Assef que em auto defesa a morde – Put...

Sasuke: olha a boca, você que pisou nele

Lembrança off

Querido diário 24/07/09

Não consigo dormir minha perna estar doendo o medico disse que dei sorte que o cachorro é vacinado, ainda bem que valeu apena-te que segura Assef pra ele toma aquelas bendita vacina.

Toda a vez que fecho os olhos, me lembro da cena aquele idiota passando a mão em mim, até vejo ele perto da minha cama, são meia-noite não consigo para de chora, Ino me pediu desculpa e disse que acabou com ele, mas as cena e tudo que eu passei ninguém vai pode tira da minha cabeça

Até Hinata me ligou e disse que tinha me avisado pra eu volta pra casa, mas eu não quis e que eu tenho uma parcela de culpa por que o homem não iria fazer isso se eu não me insinuasse pra ele eu me insinuei é o car... Não posso xinga.

Estou morrendo de medo ainda bem que amanhã não tenho aula se não ia dormi na sala

Lembrança Sasuke on

Sasuke dormia muito bem estava até sonhando quando senti alguém o abraçando – que saco sai!

Sakura: desculpa é que não consigo dormi, mas eu vou embora

Sasuke: me desculpa, pensei que fosse Assef que entra aqui de noite pra deita na cama

Sakura: você me confundiu com ele?

Sasuke: estou com sono, você quer o que?

Sakura: nada, vou por meu quarto

Sasuke: pode fica

Sakura: posso

Sasuke: já disse que sim – vira pra dormi

Sakura: Sasuke?

Sasuke: o que é agora?

Sakura: deixa

Sasuke: fala logo

Sakura: perdi a vontade!

Sasuke: boa noite – se vira novamente

Sakura: estou com medo

Sasuke: de que?

Sakura: dele volta

Sasuke: eu estou aqui!

Sakura: então me abraça?

Sasuke: se abraça, você cala a boca?

Sakura: sim

Sasuke se vira e a abraça – pronto agora dormi eu estou aqui!

Lembrança off

Querido diário

"Dormi eu estou aqui!" foi o que ele disse, mas quem disse que consegui toda a vez que fechava os olhos sentia a sua respiração quente no meu pescoço, seu músculo se mexendo a cada respirada; realmente quando éramos noivo ele não me abraçava de noite e muito mesmo dormia assim perto de mim, por um momento pensei que ia para de respira perto dele, resultado estou morrendo de sono, Assef não para de lati Sasuke foi trabalhar não consigo dormir, e nem sair de casa, pois tenho medo e se leva Assef comigo e capaz dele me joga em um lixo qualquer

Ainda estou com a perna doendo, que ironia do destino eu e o meu cachorro, que por culpa minha estamos de perna enfaixadas!

Querido diário 30/07/08

Realmente Assef me deixa pré da vida, tive que refazer o meu trabalho que ele comeu, não dormir ontem; dormir na sala de aula, aquela professora mal amada me colocou pra fora de sala, todos riam de mim, quando levantei, pois estava com tanto sono, que minha cara estava marcada da pulseira que eu não sei por que raios eu fui colocá-la hoje, minha blusa pendeu na cadeira e rasgou, acho que passei por baixo de alguma escada, ou tive um encontro às escuras com algum gato preto, só pode e quando chego a casa quem estava na minha porta ela!

Minha mãe!

Cadê o meu trevo de quarto folha!

Lembrança Sasuke on

Sasuke chega a casa, esgotado só queria deita, mas quando abre a porta senti o cheiro de comida -*Sakura esta cozinhando?*

Sakura: já chegou amor!

Sasuke olha pra trás – tem alguém atrás de mim? Pois não estou vendo

Sakura: que bobo e com você que estou falando!

- sempre é um piadista esse meu genro!

Sasuke: estou vendo assombrações!

- que palhaço

Sasuke: o que esse individua faz aqui? – aponta pra mulher sentada no sofá

Sakura: não fala assim amor

Sasuke: precisamos ter uma conversa... Amor!

Sakura: pode fala

Sasuke: não aqui – a puxa – posso sabe o que significa isso? – aponta pra mulher da porta da cozinha

Sakura: ela é a minha mãe!

Sasuke: agora tenho que sustenta outra boca! Ela disse que não prestava pra você. O que ela faz aqui?

Sakura: ela disse que estava com saudade

Sasuke: quanto?

Sakura: quanto o que?

Sasuke: esse encosto pretende fica aqui?

Sakura: não fala assim dela!

Sasuke: ótimo, que bom vai mora com ela

Sakura: não posso volta, ela disse se eu saísse pra não volta mais!

Sasuke: também me lembro dela disse que não tinha mais filha, acho que o encosto se esqueceu disso, quero ela fora da minha casa agora!

- eu não vou sair querido, essa casa também é da minha filha já que estão "morando juntos" – diz com ironia

Sasuke: me segura se não vou parti pra cima da bruxa velha!

- não vem me disse que não estão mais juntos, eu falei Sakura que ele não prestava

Sasuke: esse "ele" sou eu? Fale com mais respeito, pois essa merda aqui ainda é a minha casa!

- nossa ele sabe xinga que medo! – faz cara de criança quando esta vendo filme de terror

Sasuke: o que você quer encosto?

- queria vê minha filha. E encosto é a senhora sua mãe!

Sasuke respira três vezes – já viu vai embora!

- já são dez horas, uma senhora da minha idade não pode anda sozinha por ai – ri – ou será que vocês estão me escondendo algo? Vocês já se separaram?

Sasuke: é...

Sakura: claro que não

- não é isso que me falaram

Sakura: isso é intriga da oposição

- ou será intriga da Karin é esse o nome dela? Não sei a mãe da Ino sabe passa fofoca direito

Sasuke: amor você já fez a comida?

Sakura: já

Sasuke: acho que tenho um veneno poderoso lá em cima, matar qualquer tipo de parasita!

Sakura: Sasuke!

- o deixa minha filha, ele não sabe o que é educação

Sasuke: perdi quando te conheci!

- aonde eu vou dormir?

Sasuke: junto com Assef

- Assef quem é esse?

Sasuke: você não conhece então vou chamá-lo – pega ar – ASSEF TEM PESSOA QUE NÃO SÃO BEM VINDA AQUI!

O cachorro aparece latindo e pula em cima da velha.

- que demônio é esse?

Sasuke: é o nosso filho – ri

Cão: au – lati em cima da mulher a babando toda

Sakura: sai daí Assef – começa a dar tapinha no cachorro, mas para quando esse o olha com raiva – Sasuke!

Sasuke: só não tire pedaço se não vai fica envenenado!

Lembrança off


	9. Chapter 9

Querido diário

Esse não é o meu dia minha mãe quer fica aqui Sasuke não colabora e ela não quer fica na sala por causa do Assef tenho que tira minhas coisas correndo do quarto de empregada e leva por quarto do Sasuke

Que barulho é esse acho que eles estão se matando! Aff tenho que me livra dessas coisas rápido já sei, minhas coisinhas tive que jogá-las na varanda e pior que esta chovendo minhas roupas!

Lembrança Sasuke on

Sasuke: quer brinca de cachorro quer te morde?

- cala a boca

Sasuke: e quando ele fecha a boca, que ele arranca pedaço

Cão: au

- Sakura esse idiota e o cão dele querem me matar!

Sakura: cheguei, já arrumei o quarto pra você

- qual quarto que eu vou fica

Sasuke: no de empregada

- o que me recuso a fica lá

Sasuke: pára! Você dormiu muito em quartos assim, quando trabalhava limpando os vasos dos outros

- vai a merda, eu nunca trabalhei de empregada

Sasuke: claro, se não te mandavam embora! – ri

Sakura: por favor, mãe

- só por você – vai por quarto – mas que arrumação é essa? Isso aqui esta um chiqueiro!

Sakura: então arruma à senhora

- ai meu coração minha filha única me respondendo

Sakura: deixa que arrumo mãe

Sasuke: se divirta coração vou me deita – sai

Sakura chega exalta no quarto – que saco

Sasuke: não é a sua mãe – ri

Sakura: ainda bem que não tem aula amanhã, estou morta! Graça a Deus existe sábado!

Sasuke: e você vai passá-lo todo com sua mãe!

Sakura: idiota!

- vocês estão se xingando – fala já dentro do quarto

Sasuke: não se bate mais na porta?

- não, eu sou mãe, entro a qual quer momento – cruza os braços

Sasuke: legal, quero se mãe um dia!

- ridículo!

Sasuke: dois contigo! Sai que quero dormi – a empurra e fecha a porta – amor estou tão carente!

Sakura: o que você esta falando

Sasuke: não seja modesta, amanhã é sábado e você prometeu que todos os finais de semana a gente podia brinca!

Sakura: ridículo

- você esta xingando ele? – pergunta de trás da porta

Sasuke: que ouvido, velha eu pense que era surda!

Sakura: vou toma banho

Sasuke: vamos

Sakura: é vamos – entra e fecha a porta

Sasuke: isso vai ser interessante – ri

Sakura sai do banheiro – que banho bom né amor vamos dormir

Sasuke: mas a minha pilha nem começou!

Sakura: nossa você não esta cansado?

Sasuke: é como, mas pra você faço esse esforço vem cá docinho

Sakura: to indo chuchu

Sasuke: chamando-me assim eu me descontrolo!

Sakura se aproxima dele – para de palhaçada

Sasuke fala do mesmo tom de voz – quer que eu conte pra velha que já não estamos juntos?

Sakura: você me paga!

Sasuke: que violenta – ri – eu que tenho que cobra por fica junto com você uma noite inteira!

Sakura começa a bate nele – vou dormi na sala – abre a porta e dar de cara com sua mãe

- vai aonde filha?

Sasuke: e vai aonde docinho?

Sakura: pra lugar nenhum – entra

Sasuke: amor você esta nervosa!

Sakura: fala baixo!

Sasuke: o que esta com raiva de quem?

Sakura: calado!

Sasuke: da sua mãe, coitada ela não tem culpa de ser mala!

Sakura: pára! – ordena

Sasuke: você quer que eu a... – ela o beija

Sakura: cala essa boca grande!

Sasuke: assim você me assusta, tanto ódio dentro desse coração, por uma pessoa só sua mãe!

Sakura: ela esta ouvindo!

Sasuke: eu sei, fale pra ela o que você não consegui sozinha, pode deixa que eu falo!

Sakura: não se atreva

Sasuke: ela cheira mal, o que a leite estragado!

Sakura: ti odeio!

Sasuke: você a odeia isso não posso fala...- ela o beija de novo e o joga na cama

Sakura: então vou te cala!

Sasuke: duvido!

Sakura: então depois não reclama

Lembrança off

Querido diário 31/07/08

Eu odeio minha mãe, por causa dela tive que fica com Sasuke a noite toda, como estou cansada, mas não vou menti que não gostei, pois seria mentira, mas queria que ele e eu ficássemos não por causa de ninguém, e sim por que queríamos fica um com o outro.

Minha mãe me acordou às oito da manhã e me obrigou a fazer compras com ela, não acredito que ela não foi embora hoje com certeza terei que fica com ele de novo, assim não dar; não suporto; não durmo há dois dias nem sei como ele consegui levanta às seis da manhã.

Dias atuais

Cão: au

Sasuke: quer ir passear?

Cão: au

Sasuke: assim não consigo termina de ler isso

Cão: au

Sasuke: vamos – sai com o cachorro

Querido diário 01/08/08

Recebi um telefonema da Ino ela esta noiva de novo, fala serio como ela consegui arrumar tanto homem em tão pouco tempo?

Isso não é o pior, o pior é que vou volta naquela loja pra experimenta de novo aquele vestido roxo, que ninguém merece, por que a Hinata não tem logo esse filho? Assim não pago micro sozinha.

Querido diário 02/08/08

A Ino falou que vai casar daqui a duas semanas. Fala serio ela mal conhece aquele homem.

Ela disse que ele quer casar cedo, até ai tudo bem, mas ela o conheceu no metro ela o achou lindo pediu o telefone, eles saíram durante essa semana, e ai ele a pede em casamento qual é?

Eu falei que isso era um absurdo e ela me disse que estou com ciúme, ate parece só porque eu conheço o Sasuke há oito anos e ele não me pediu em nada. E daí? Melhor que casar com um desconhecido.

Querido diário 10/08/08

Não reclama! Eu estava muito ocupada ajudando a Ino a faze as coisas do casamento, que eu sou contra.

Ainda vou sai hoje pra provar o vestido, Sasuke também vai espero que não seja na mesma hora, pois todas às vezes passo vergonha, que ódio.

Lembrança Sasuke on

Sasuke: cheguei Ino!

Ino: até que fim

Sasuke: tem certeza de que vai casar dessa fez?

Ino: rara você é tão engaçado

Sakura: eu sei que to atrasada, mas a Hinata demorou pra mim busca

Hinata: não reclama você sabe que estou grávida e não dirijo nessa situação, e além do mais Naruto trabalha e não é certo tirá-lo do trabalho.

Ino: por que não veio com Sasuke?

Sakura: nem sabia que ele viria

Ino: era só pergunta, Sasuke você é contra dar uma carona pra Sakura?

Sasuke: não – fala entrando pra vesti o terno

Ino: como estar?

Sasuke: estar à mesma merda de quando eu vesti da primeira vez

Ino: ta lindo

Sasuke: obrigado

Ino: não estou falando de você

Sasuke: a é?

Ino: estou falando dele – aponta – oi amor

- Ino, roxo não é uma cor muito boa pra um terno

Sasuke: eu avisei

Ino: depois a gente conversa sobre isso. Sakura vestir o vestido pra gente ver

Sakura: ta – entra

Ino: esse é meu noivo – aponta – essas são minhas amigas e esse é o Sasuke

- essa deve ser Hinata – aponta – ela esta grávida certo?

Ino: sim, e a que esta demorando pra vesti o vestido é a Sakura

Sakura: já estou vestida – sai da cabine – só que não gostei, por que tem que se tão justo?

Ino: todos são assim até o meu, mas mudando de assunto esse é o meu noivo Gaara ele é um medico famoso

Sakura: prazer eu sou a Sakura

Ino: apresentações feitas; vamos pra casa, se torque querida

Hinata: me leva Ino? É que Naruto ta no trabalho e meus pés estão me matando

Sasuke: é que eles estão pedindo socorro, pois você ta enorme – ri

Hinata: você tem problemas, vamos – sai os três

Sasuke: você é que tem problemas

Sakura sai da cabine – cadê as meninas?

Sasuke: já foram

Sakura resmunga algo que ele não entende – to indo

Sasuke: te levo pra casa

Sakura: não precisa vou de ônibus

Sasuke: você não tem dinheiro de passagem

Sakura fala uns palavrões baixo

Sasuke: não deveria xinga, já disse te levo

Sakura: vou pra casa da Hina

Sasuke: mesmo assim, é longe

Sakura: quero fazer uma caminhada, pra perde o peso em excesso

Sasuke: você não ta gorda, e se perde peso vai sumi, vamos?

Sakura: ta – diz vencida, os dois vão para o carro

Sasuke abre a porta – entra te deixo na casa da Hinata

Sakura: ta – entra

- Sasuke, não acredito é você?

Sasuke: oi, Paula tanto tempo – abraça e beija a moça

- por que você sumiu? – ri

Sasuke: não sumi você sabe onde me encontra

- você também sabe o caminho da minha casa – rir

Sasuke: acho que esqueci

- ti lembro

Sasuke: vai que depois que eu lembra eu não esqueço – rir

- sabe to pra me muda mesmo

Sasuke: é? Pra onde?

- pra onde a vida me leva

Sasuke: deixa-me te apresenta essa é Sakura, minha amiga – aponta por carro, mas não tinha ninguém – Sakura

- a moça de cabelo rosa?

Sasuke: sim, viu pra onde ela foi?

- foi embora quase agora, por quê?

Sasuke: estranho eu iria levá-la pra casa

- tchau – o beija e sai

Lembrança off

Querido diário

Estou aqui de novo chorando por ele, sei que não temos nada, mas eu o amo!

Fui vesti o vestido por casamento da Ino conheci o noivo dela, ele é um ginecologista famoso, depois eles foram embora e me largaram e ai veio o que me deixo triste.

Sasuke me ofereceu uma carona, claro que recusei no início, mas ele insistiu tanto que aceitei, mas me arrependi ele encontro uma moça linda, não sei quem é só sei que eles pareciam tão íntimos, que isso me fez chora, não posso continua com esse sentimento, ele não fez por mal eu sei afinal o que tem ele dar em cima de outra, ele é solteiro, mas eu não achei que seria tão rápido, ta na hora de arrumar outra casa. Agora estou aqui sentada numa praça esperando um ônibus, que não tenho dinheiro nem pra paga, ele deve ter ido pra casa dela enquanto eu choro, por que não posso simplesmente esquecê-lo?

Lembrança Sasuke on

Sasuke: *que teimosa falei que a levaria pra casa, pior que não tem dinheiro de passagem... Não deve ter ido longe, vou procurá-la* - sai à procura dela

Passa quase uma hora quando ele a acha

Sasuke: Sakura você ta maluca sabe o quanto eu te procurei? Onde você foi? Entra

Sakura escrevia num livro de capa rosa de cabeça baixa

Sasuke: não me ouviu? – ela não se mexeu – to falando com você – sai do carro sem paciência – dar pra entra na merda do carro? DROGA ENTRA LOGO!

Sakura: eu vou pra casa da minha mãe

Sasuke: por quê?

Sakura: estou afim

Sasuke: ta! Deixo-te lá agora entra

Sakura: não quero entra

Sasuke: por quê? Você não tem dinheiro de passagem pra pega ônibus

Sakura: não tenho dinheiro, casa, carro, não tenho nada a não se minha faculdade

Sasuke: você tem a minha casa

Sakura: to cansada de viver de favor, cansada de pedi dinheiro emprestado sabendo que não poderei devolver! Cansei disso eu não quero isso pra mim

Sasuke: vem – a puxa e abraça – não quero o dinheiro de volta, pois não te empresto eu te dou *dou, pois te amo* (n/a tudo entre** é pensamento)

Não sabe quantas horas ficou ali com ela, só sabe que ficou até ela para de chora, e depois foram pra casa.

Sasuke: boa noite Sakura – fala pra menina que dormia – posso te beija? – a beija – e sai. Pega o telefone – alô, Naruto preciso de sua ajuda

Lembrança off


End file.
